Graduation
by Zippity-Doo-Da
Summary: A short, sad little songfic to Vitamin C's "Graduation". I know that this is over used but this... it's sad (least I think so) R/R!!! Want 20 reveiws!!!


Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song "Graduation" belongs to Vitamin C. Sirius's wife, Nichole, belongs to me.  
  
Graduation Day  
  
Nekura Megami the Dark Goddess  
  
  
  
"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives.  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25.  
  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same,  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger collapsed onto the ground and burst into tears. She grabbed a hold of the top of her trunk as a painful torrent of gut- wrenching sobs spilled past her normally calm demeanor. Her best friends, Harry and Ron, knelt next to their friend. They looked down at each other and suddenly joined her in crying. The trio all sat knelt on the ground and cried.  
  
Graduation had finally come. The painful realization that they would never again sleep in their dorms, never worry about the end-of-term tests, never laugh at the sticky situations that Neville always got in. They would never again cheer for Gryffindor at a quidditch match, never eat their meals in the Great Hall, sneak down to Hagrid's after hours or watch the giant squid play in the shallows of the lake on a sunny day.  
  
  
  
"And if you got something that you need to say,  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day.  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down.  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound.  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June,  
  
I didn't know much of love,  
  
but it came too soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
The train sat gleaming in Hogsmeade station and they all managed to drag themselves into an empty compartment. They sat there, sniffling and wiping red eyes and noses. Hermione was scrunched into a corner with her knees to her chest and a hand-kerchief to her nose.  
  
The three looked at each other, eyes all swollen. They were unable to speak because of the tears congealed in their throats. Hermione's sniffs and snuffs were the loudest ad the most agonized.  
  
They averted their eyes form each other's. Tears began to streak the cheeks of both the boys. They all stared blankly out of the window and watched the Whomping Willow, the lake and Hagrid's hut pass by, the grief was almost too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And there was me and you,  
  
And then we got real cool.  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me,  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared.  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair,  
  
And this is how it feels."  
  
" As we go on,  
  
We remember.  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together.  
  
And as our lives change,  
  
Come whatever.  
  
We will still be,  
  
Friends Forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt like her heat was being squished into a little ball. She felt ashamed of the feverish tears that made little, wet trails down her pale cheeks. Trying to hold them back only caused her to get the hiccoughs, and wiping them away left her cheeks red and blotchy. She sighed defeatedly, fighting down an anguished wail.  
  
The familiar sights of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade flashed past her eyes for the last time. "It's so final." She thought. It had come over her this morning, the realization that she was leaving the only home she had known for almost seven years. She was leaving her best friends and all her best memories. Hermione curled tighter into a little ball.  
  
It's time to let it all go. But how could she? That was easy, she couldn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So if we get the big jobs,  
  
and we make the big money.  
  
When we look back now,  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron watched his two closest friends with great sadness. He didn't want to leave them behind. He wanted to stay on at Hogwarts. He kept telling himself that he'd be going back to his four poster in Gryffindor tower next September. He didn't want to let it all go. He didn't want to let go off seven of the best years of I life. He kept repeating "I'm coming back, I'm coming back, I'm coming back." Over and over in his head like a mantra. The misery that filled his head blocked out his speech. How could he talk when he might not ever see Hermione and Harry ever again?  
  
Tears that matched Herm's ran softly down his cheeks. Back to being the youngest boy in the family. Back to being ignored and taken for granted. Back to being teased by the twins about his big nose. Back to being annoyed by Percy's ceaseless prattle about his boring job. Back. back to being lonely without any friends.  
  
  
  
"Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye.  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly,  
  
And this is how it feels.  
  
  
  
  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember.  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together.  
  
And as our lives change,  
  
Come whatever.  
  
We will still be,  
  
Friends Forever."  
  
  
  
Green eyes filled with little beads of water and salt. A red nose and blotchy face. Glasses skewed slightly to the side. It's not and end, it's a beginning, Harry told himself. He didn't believe that line of crap. This was an end, the end of his youth, the end of his innocence, the end of the first and most cherished part of his life. Being invited to Hogwarts was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It had given him a solace from the Dursleys, it had given him a chance to find out who he was and what he wanted from life.  
  
His mind swam with the memories of his excursions with Ron and Hermione. He thought of his fourth year when he had had to rescue Ron form he mer-people, proving he was the thing Harry would miss most. He thought of first year when Mione had figured out that riddle with the potions in the Chamber of Secrets, giving him a chance to finally face the man who had murdered his parents. He thought of his final battle with Voldemort, in which he had finally put the old skeaze-bag to rest ad cleared his god- father of murder charges. His last thought before the train stopped at King's Cross was of third year when he had found out that Sirius Black was his god-father.  
  
"I'm going there now. I'm going to live with Sirius and his wife, Nichole. I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys' as long as I live."  
  
  
  
"Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end,  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The train stopped and the rag-tag bunch of students stepped off. The seventh years stood out from every other year. All of them were crying, hugging their friends and murmuring reluctant good-byes. Several girls were dissolved into tears and sitting on their trunks, sobbing hysterically. Harry, Ron and Hermione faced each other.  
  
"I'll write every day, I promise." Hermione declared.  
  
"And we'll visit each other every weekend." Ron added.  
  
"And we'll go on vacation together every summer. Promise?" Harry asked.  
  
"Promise." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Promise." Ron seconded.  
  
"Promise." Harry finished.  
  
The three looked at each other for only a couple moments before all three started crying fervently and hugging each other as if they could not let go.  
  
After their tearful good-byes, the trio parted and started in their own directions. Ron went with his brother George, Hermione with her mother and Harry with Sirius. They glanced over their shoulders at one another and each mouthed in turn.  
  
"Promise.."  
  
  
  
"Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember.  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together.  
  
And as our lives change,  
  
Come whatever.  
  
We will still be,  
  
Friends Forever.  
  
  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember.  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together.  
  
And as our lives change,  
  
Come whatever.  
  
We will still be,  
  
Friends Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember.  
  
All the times we,  
  
Had together.  
  
And as our lives change,  
  
Come whatever.  
  
We will still be,  
  
Friends Forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was three years ago..  
  
  
  
Owls sent between Ron and Harry: 8723  
  
Owls sent between Harry and Hermione: 5873  
  
Owls sent between Hermione and Ron: 5721  
  
Visit since graduation: 0  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if some one has a story similar to this, it just popped into my head one night and I had to write it down. I copied this from no one that I am aware off and flames are welcome. This is kinda sad, you might not think so but I thought it was, almost started crying when I was typing at one point. Please! Review! Generously! 


End file.
